bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DemonisAOH
What? I quit. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''InterGalactic Planetary. Planetary InterGalactic.]] 16:34, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Haha. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Drago has a Mustache :{]] 17:00, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm laughing at you and Strike's fight in the new episode. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'''Drago has a Mustache :{]] 17:03, July 23, 2010 (UTC) To escape madness like in this episode. We start a battle in a Different Dimension, you are losing, then you play something that reverts the situation, then i fuse the Q-Stars and create White Space, i'm defeating you, but then your friends appear and break my communication with the White Space, thus resulting in a Time Reversal in which you never met and will never meet me. OK? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''InterGalactic Planetary. Planetary InterGalactic.]] 17:06, July 23, 2010 (UTC) please dont leave i feel terrible now please dont leave ok well i have to go call rayne so i can continue talkin to you ^_^ DONT LEAVE DONT LEAVE. Are you leaving??!?! AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Drago has a Mustache :{]] 19:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) YOU MUST NOT LEAVE. Why didn't i leave when BlazeCannon15 got paranoid that i'm watching his moves? Why didn't i leave when that started? YOU MUST NOT LEAVE. You must become Crat one day. So say I. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 19:08, July 23, 2010 (UTC) to late. i am blocked here until Sunday, and BW until monday. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I am so sorry]] but i had to. 19:53, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Well that sucks. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Drago has a Mustache :{']] 20:06, July 23, 2010 (UTC) It was necessary. I say in my profile that i am willing to fight to keep my friends from getting their hands dirty, this is my way of showing that. I am willing to DIE for them. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I am so sorry']] but i had to. 20:13, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Why did you block yourlsef. i had to take a fall to save Sarah, and this is that fall. She is Rayne's girlfriend in real life, and i will do anything to make her happy. I am not meant to be loved, so if Rayne is happy, I am happy. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I am so sorry']] but i had to. 20:20, July 23, 2010 (UTC) What user is SArah? DarkusRayne or RayneHaos? AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Drago has a Mustache :{']] 20:22, July 23, 2010 (UTC) You didn't block yourself. You left a message on my Talk Page. Lier. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Drago has a Mustache :{']] 20:35, July 23, 2010 (UTC) check the block log. i UNBLOCKED myself from this wiki since it is smaller. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I am so sorry']] but i had to. 20:36, July 23, 2010 (UTC) You never blocked yourself. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Drago has a Mustache :{']] 20:39, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Nope ya didn't. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Drago has a Mustache :{']] 20:41, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Want to U wanna join my Dimensions team? We have, DarkusMaster, subterraAce, Abce2, Aquos Siege, and me. How bout it? AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 01:46, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Which one? AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 01:47, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Who else is in it?? AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 01:49, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Well our team is you're friend now :) AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 01:50, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Like my Signature? AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 01:51, July 24, 2010 (UTC) yes? RayneHaos/ Anger is not the issue 12:49, July 24, 2010 (UTC) yea he called i heard him talkin to himself and when i hung up i heard you like right when i hit the button Umm.... I saw the text on the home page, about jobs and stuff...so....umm....can i be a...plot writer... MasterKatara411 20:39, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry My friend is over and we were playing around on Dimensions. Sorry if we scared you I was kidding. I will make it up to you somehow. AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 00:06, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to get new pictures for Clash. AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 00:09, July 25, 2010 (UTC) thanks Thanks! for making me plot writer i mean. :) MasterKatara411 14:56, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay Okay. I'm here. DarkusMoonShadow 15:02, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Alright. I'll be there.